


My Darling Boy

by ClockWiseTax771



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockWiseTax771/pseuds/ClockWiseTax771
Summary: Different scenes about Isobel, and mourning Matthew. Robert and Tom have large roles.Terrible at summaries





	1. Never Leave

"Mother?" Matthew asks, not believing she's actually there. She smiled, tears glistening in her eyes. Matthew started crying. Isobel sat next to his hospital bed and took his hand.  
"Oh, my Darling boy,” Isobel said softly, rubbing his hand.  
“I thought you’d never get here,” Matthew whispered, turning toward his mother.  
“Well, I’m here now. And you’re going to be fine.” Isobel whispered back. Matthew nodded, closing his eyes, tears rolling down his face. Isobel ran her hand through his hair, sighing shakily.  
“Don’t leave again,” Matthew whispered. Isobel shook her head.  
“I won’t leave ever, my darling. Never again.”


	2. "Nothing You Can Do"

“Tom, what is it?” Isobel asked, standing up, seeing the look on Tom’s face.  
“That was Dr. Clarkson,” Tom said, choking up before he could say anything else.  
“Is it Mary, or the baby?” Robert asked, standing next to Isobel. Robert had stayed behind while the ladies went to the hospital. Tom shook his head, a tear rolling down his face.  
“A man was brought in, dead. It was— It was Matthew.” Tom said, looking down. Isobel gasped, tears in her eyes.  
“I’m going down to the hospital to see Dr. Clarkson,” Isobel said, moving to go the door. Robert stopped her with a hand on her arm.  
“Isobel, there’s nothing you can do,” Robert told her. Isobel shook her head.  
“It’s not him. It can’t be.” Isobel said, trying to get to the door. Robert held tight, moving his hand to her waist.  
“It is, Isobel. It is.” Robert said, sadness in his voice. Isobel stopped fighting, turning to face Robert, shaking her head.  
“It can’t be him, it just can’t,” Isobel whispered, tears rolling down her face. Her shoulders started shaking with the forcefulness of her sobs. Robert took her in his arms and Isobel grabbed his shirt tightly in her hands.  
“Matthew, oh my darling boy! Matthew!"


End file.
